A Heart For You
by Chiraeru
Summary: Berapa pagi lagi? Berapa hari lagi aku harus menyimpan ini semua hanya untuk diriku sendiri? Satu hari? Dua hari? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Atau selamanya? Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu. SasuNaru


Satu lagi pagi cerah yang datang. Pagi yang menaungi awal dari setiap kegiatan yang akan aku jalani. Satu lagi hari di mana aku menyembunyikan setiap rasa yang aku miliki untuknya. Berapa pagi lagi? Berapa hari lagi aku harus menyimpan ini semua hanya untuk diriku sendiri? Satu hari? Dua hari? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Atau selamanya? Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu, yang pasti aku akan menyimpan ini semua selama aku bisa, hingga dia menyadari sendiri rasa apa yang sebenarnya kumiliki untuknya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo, Sho-ai**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Naruto**

'Tak'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah yang sangat mencolok.

"Ini masih pagi, Dobe, jangan melamun, kadar kebodohanmu bisa meningkat jika melamun pagi-pagi," ujar sang pelaku dengan cueknya.

"Aish, tapi kau tidak perlu menjitakku kan? Apa tak ada cara baik-baik untuk mengatakannya? Lagipula, mana ada hal yang seperti itu," balasnya seraya mengusap kepalanya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Untuk sesaat, pandangan sang pelaku penjitakan terpaku pada pemandangan di sampingnya sebelum dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menjawab tidak.

"Aish, kau ini. Eh? Hei, Teme, kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali? Tunggu aku!"

"Kita hampir telat, Dobe."

Melihat temannya semakin mempercepat langkahnya, pemuda yang juga memilki mata sebiru langit cerah itu berlari mengejarnya untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya. Dan seperti itulah sebagian besar pagi yang dilalui pemuda tersebut, pagi yang tak pernah tenang dari pertengkaran konyol dengan pemuda dingin tersebut.

…..

Hari yang cerah dan pelajaran yang membosankan, betapa aku ingin keluar dari kelas ini dan bermain hingga kelelahan. Hah~ aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini. Memperhatikan pelajaran? Percuma memperhatikannya jika aku tidak tertarik, toh pada akhirnya aku juga tetap tidak mengerti. Tidur? Aku akan melakukannya jika aku seorang Shikamaru, pemuda cerdas yang selalu tidur setiap pelajaran, tapi meskipun begitu, dia selalu mendapatkan urutan kedua se-Konoha High School pada saat ujian. Kalian bingung? Begitu pun denganku dan para guru di sini, entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan itu semua, aku tidak tahu, dan tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Kutopang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan dan menghadapkan wajahku ke jendela kelas yang memperlihatkan langit biru cerah. Sedikit demi sedikit bibirku tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Kalian salah jika berpikir aku tersenyum karena melihat langit. Bukan, bukan karena langitnya, melainkan karena seorang pemuda yang duduk dekat jendela yang tengah kulihat. Pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan gaya emo, yang selalu memberikan salam paginya dengan sebuah jitakan dikepalaku. Pemuda dingin dengan kulit putih dan mata onyx. Pemuda tercerdas di Konoha High School dan merupakan sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda ceroboh dan tak terlalu cerdas. Pemuda yang… telah mencuri hatiku. Apa? Kalian bingung lagi? Kenapa kalian selau bingung? Haha Aku memang sudah lumayan lama menyukainya, kira-kira sejak musim panas lalu, setelah dia putus dengan kekasihnya. Aku tidak berani memberitahukan perasaanku padanya, di samping kami adalah sahabat yang kental, dia juga adalah seseorang yang berorietasi seksual normal, jadi aku tidak mungkin memberitahukannya tentang perasaanku. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah hanya aku simpan hanya untukku sendiri. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, satu kalimat yang membuatku bingung di saat aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit perasaanku padanya.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Dobe, tetaplah berada di sampingku."_

Entah apa maksudnya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tentu dia ingin aku berada di sampingnya karena aku satu-satunya sahabat yang dia miliki kan? Ya, tentu saja, betapa bodohnya aku mengharapkan yang lain dari perkataannya itu.

Onyx bertemu sapphire.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke papan tulis ketika menyadari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menyadari apa yang tengah aku lakukan.

"Bodohnya aku," ucapku lirih.

…..

Bel pertanda istirahat seakan menjadi penyegar bagi setiap siswa dan siswi yang telah jenuh dengan pelajaran di kelas. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, para siswa di setiap kelas langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak perlu keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan, karena saat ini para gadis di sana siap memberikan bekal makan siang mereka kepada sang pangeran sekolah. Meskipun begitu, pemuda yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu tidak menyentuh satu pun bekal makan siang yang disodorkan kepadanya. Menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera pergi dari kelas dan menuju tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Namun langkah mereka terhalang oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menyodorkan bekal makan siangnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong terima bekal makan siangku, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu," ujar gadis tersebut. Namun seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Sasuke berjalan melewati gadis itu.

"Aku mohon padamu, terimalah ini, Sasuke-kun," pintanya lagi seraya kembali menghadang jalan Sasuke.

"Terima saja, Teme. Lagipula kau juga tidak membawa bekal kan? Mau sampai kapan kau ikut memakan bekal milikku?" ujar Naruto. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang meperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, lalu memyambar bekal siang yang disodorkan gadis bermarga Haruno itu dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

…..

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi beberap menit lalu, seluruh murid mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan kedua pemuda yang tengah tidur telentang sambil menatap langit. Entah kenapa tidak ada niat untuk mereka kembali ke kelasnya, bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke kelas, Teme?"

"Hn."

Seakan mengetahui arti dari kata itu, Naruto pun melanjutkan, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Jika hanya seperti ini saja akan terasa sangat membosankan kan? Hah~"

"Apa bersamaku juga terasa membosankan?" Tanya Sasuke lirih namun masih cukup terdengar oleh pemuda yang kini mulai mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Teme? Tentu saja bersamamu sangat menyenangkan," tukas Naruto seraya merangkul pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut sambil tertawa. Sasuke memandang rangkulan tangan kecoklatan itu di pundaknya, kemudian beralih menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan aura canggung tersebut langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf."

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, "Ayo kita bermain basket, Dobe."

…..

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di ruang olah raga, berhadapan satu sama lain dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh dan rambut mereka. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka bermain, dan kini keadaan mereka seimbang, satu lemparan lagi, dan semuanya selesai. Sasuke mulai men_drible_ bola ditangannya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menang dariku, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, Teme. Kau tidak lupa kan, jika aku ini kapten basket sekolah kita?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan merebut bola basket tersebut dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto berlari ke arah _ring_ Sasuke untuk memasukkan bolanya. Tinggal satu lemparan lagi dan Naruto akan menang. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak kepadanya karena tanpa diduga, Sasuke telah menggagalkan lemparan Naruto tepat ketika pemuda itu akan melakukan lemparannya. Selama Naruto masih berada dalam kekagetannya, Sasuke berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa bola tersebut dan melemparnya memasuki ring Naruto.

"Dan jangan lupa, aku pernah membawa _team_ basket kita menang pada kejuaraan Nasional sebelum kau menjabat sebagai ketua basket, Dobe," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis yang berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kecil.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya mendapati kenyataan tidak ada yang bisa dia unggulkan dari sahabatnya itu. Sasuke yang masih tertawa kecil itu mendekati Naruto. Mengacak rambut kuning itu dengan tangan putihnya.

"Jangan berkecil hati, Dobe. Kau memang selalu kalah dariku. Tapi, kau memenangkan sesuatu yang tidak semua orang bisa memenangkannya." Sasuke manarik kembali tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe. Tetaplah seperti ini," ujar Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

…..

Keesokan hari setelah Sasuke menerima bekal makan siang dari gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut, desas-desus mulai bermunculan, khususnya dikalangan para gadis di sekolah tersebut. Desas-desus yang menyatakan kalau Sasuke menyukai gadis itu. Gadis itu pun mulai mendapat banyak dukungan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang semakin hari Sasuke dengan Sakura itu semakin dekat? Haha sepertinya rencanya dan teman-temannya sukses besar. Kulihat Sasuke juga mulai menerima gadis itu di sampingnya, dia tidak mengusir gadis itu seperti yang dia lakukan pada gadis lain atau seperti yang dia lakukan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Apa ini artinya aku kalah? Apa ini artinya aku harus berhenti di sini? Berhenti memiliki perasaan yang hanya kumiliki sendiri? Membuang semua harapan itu, bahkan untuk harapan yang sangat kecil sekali pun? Kupalingkan wajahku dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah asyik mengobrol.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Dobe, tetaplah berada di sampingku."_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Dobe. Tetaplah seperti ini._

Dua kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Apa dia mengetahui perasaanku padanya? Bodoh! Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi kan? Aku benar-benar ingin membuang semua rasaku untukmu, tapi ketika kau mengatakan itu, kau memberikanku secercah harapan. Sebuah sinar kecil di tengah kegelapanku. Lalu apa aku harus membiarkan sinar itu pergi setelah melihatmu seperti ini?

Tak mau membiarkan hatiku lebih teriris. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka berdua. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku kehilangan arah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sedetik kemudian kesadaranku kembali setelah kurasakan tubuhku menabrak seseorang.

…..

"Nah, terakhir, kau hanya perlu mengalikannya, Dobe. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Aaargh, ini benar-benar bukan bakatku, Teme," erangku seraya mengacak rambutku karena frustasi. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah. Entahlah, tubuhku sedikit tidak sehat, mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan hati dan pikiranku yang tidak sehat. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sedikit menghindar dari Sasuke, tetapi dia malah datang ke rumahku dengan alasan memberikan pelajaran yang telah aku lewatkan pagi tadi. Meskipun aku sudah menolaknya untuk belajar, dia tetap memaksaku. Dan seperti inilah aku sekarang, terkapar di atas tempat tidur setelah mendengarkan penjelasan pelajaran yang sangat kubenci, matematika. Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih mengganggu pikiranku dibandingkan sekumpulan angka tersebut. Sesuatu yang membuat kebimbangan di hatiku bertambah.

"Ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku kemarin," ujarku memecah keheningan setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. Sesuatu yang terus mengganggu pikiranku. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan angka-angka di hadapannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus menerimanya? Menurutmu bagaimana, Teme?"

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, masih sangat jelas di benakku ketika gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Gadis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan denganku ketika aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin. Gadis berparas cantik berambut panjang keunguan dengan mata lavendernya yang malu-malu menatapku ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

"Entahlah, aku jarang berbicara dengannya, jadi entahlah aku bingung, Teme."

"Jika kau ingin menerimanya, terimalah. Rasa itu bisa tumbuh seiiiring berjalannya waktu."

'_Apa itu yang kau rasakan pada Sakura, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak akan mencegahku untuk menerimanya? Apa aku terlalu berharap atas perkataanmu waktu itu?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Kubuka kedua mataku, mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Tapi, saat ini aku tengah menunggu seseorang," ujarku sambil menatapnya yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari angka-angka di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mengetahui bagaimana perasaan orang yang kau tunggu itu padamu?" tanyanya. Sasuke meletakkan pensil ditangannya dan melihat ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Setelah melihat jawabanku, Sasuke memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Bangkit mendekatiku dan mengacak rambutku.

"Lakukan sesuai apa kata hatimu, Dobe. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Dia tersenyum padaku setelah mengatakan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam senyumannya. Senyuman itu tidak sama dengan senyuman ketika dia menang saat bermain basket bersamaku kemarin, tidak sama dengan senyuman yang keluar setelah dia mengejekku, tidak sama dengan senyuman tulus yang hanya dia perlihatkan padaku. Mataku terus mengikuti punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkata, "Jangan lupa membawa buku tugasku besok, Dobe." Dan dia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

…..

Setelah perdebatan panjang dalam hatiku, akhirnya aku membuat keputusan untuk segala kebimbangan itu. Keputusan yang akan melukai salah satu perasaan dari kami. Dengan kemantapan hati, kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki setiap anak tangga. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan langsung masuk ke mataku, angin kencang menerpa wajahku dan bermain-main dengan rambut kuningku ketika tangan tanku membuka pintu yang mengarahkanku ke tempat di mana gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menungguku. Menunggu jawaban yang telah matang-matang aku pikirkan.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu berbalik mengahadap ke arahku, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Dapat kulihat sebuah harap cemas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf," ucapku seraya membungkuk di hadapannya.

Hinata kembali memunggungiku, "Ah, ja-jadi begitu. Sudah ku duga se-semua ini akan terjadi," Hinata diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "A-apa ada orang yang sedang ka-kau suka, Naruto-_kun_?"

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, melihat ke arahnya yang masih memunggungiku. "Uhm."

"Ah, a-aku mengerti." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Semoga kau berhasil, Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya padaku, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ya, semogga aku berhasil," ulangku lirih.

…..

Setelah kejadian itu, hubunganku dan Sasuke kembali seperti semula, senyuman tulusnya kembali lagi padaku setelah aku memberitahukan keputusanku untuk tidak menerima gadis itu padanya. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak hanya hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang membaik, hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura pun semakin memasuki tahapan yang serius. Dukungan terhadap hubungan mereka berdua pun semakin besar. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang bertanya langsung pada Sasuke kapan dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Terus-menerus menyarankannya untuk cepat-cepat melakukan hal itu. Kalian tahu? Itu benar-benar sangat menggangguku. Terkadang aku merasa iri pada Sakura yang mendapat banyak dukungan agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke dapat terlaksana, sedangkan aku? Berjuang sendiri untuk memberitahukannya tanpa menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Namun sebuah pernyataan Sasuke membuatku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam dan gelap.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuatku termangu.

Tanganku berhenti memasukkan ramen kesukaanku ke dalam mulutku, "Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan suara yang datar.

'_Katakan padaku, jika semua itu tidak benar dan hanya lelucon, Teme!' _

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu semangat, Teme!" ujarku menyemangatinya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kau mendukungku?"

'_Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak mendukungmu, Teme.'_

"Uhm. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mendukung sahabatku sendiri," jawabku sambil memberikan cengiran lebarku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah, aku akan melakukannya sore ini."

'_Tidak, jangan lakukan itu, Teme!'_

"Uhm, tentu saja aku akan melihatnya. _Ganbatte_!" Ah, betapa munafiknya aku, bagaimana bisa aku menyemangatinya seperti ini sedangkan hatiku meneriakkan kalimat yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terucap. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, tersenyum di hadapannya sementara hatiku menangis. Tapi, bukankah aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Membiarkan sahabatku meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri?

…..

Berita tentang rencana Sasuke dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh sudut sekolah. Para murid mulai memenuhi kantin untuk melihatnya langsung. Siapa yang ingin melewatkan seorang pangeran sekolah yang dingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis? Aku rasa tidak ada. Dari kejauhan aku lihat Sasuke memasuki kantin sambil membawa seiikat bunga, berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan mulai menyatakan perasaannya. Para murid yang lain mulai bersorak ketika Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Dari wajah Sakura yang sangat berseri-seri dan hampir menangis itu, aku dapat menebak jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Sasuke. Jadi, tanpa menuggu acara itu selesai, aku meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke tempatku dan Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Langit mendung disertai hujan yang mulai turun seakan memahami bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Perasaan sakit yang kurasakan ketika orang yang kusuka menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang lain dan bukan diriku. Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit, membiarkan setiap tetesannya menerpa wajahku.

"Kau lihat, dia milikku sekarang." Tanganku mengepal erat ketika mendengar suaranya menyusup ke telingaku.

"Uhm. Aku sudah melihatnya, selamat Sasuke," ujarku dengan air mata yang menetes dan membaur bersama tetesan hujan yang jatuh menerpa wajahku.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, Dobe. Apa yang pernah aku bilang kepadamu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Rasa itu bukanlah rasa untuk sahabat, itu adalah rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Mataku melebar mendengar penuturannya.

'_Ja-jadi dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini? Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia..'_

"Aku jahat? Tega? Ya, itulah aku, Dobe."

Tanganku semakin erat mengepal hingga buku-buku jariku memutih menahan semua rasa sakit ini. "Uhm. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan padaku sisimu yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan untukku," ujarku lagi sambil menjaga suaraku terdengar normal.

"Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Dobe. Meskipun statusku dengan orang lain, hatiku tetap bersamamu."

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme?"

'_Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, Teme? Tolong jangan membuatku kembali membuat sebuah harapan padamu.'_

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri, Dobe."

Tanpa berpikir lama, aku mengejarnya yang hendak pergi meninggalkanku dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di wajah mulusnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Teme?! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku menahan semua perasaan ini?!"

'Bugh'

Dia balas memukul wajahku, membuatku jatuh tersungkur. "Kau membuatku ragu, bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Ragu? Apa penolakanku terhadap gadis itu masih meragukan perasaanku terhadapmu? Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk menolaknya. Ternyata, cih." Kurasakan bagian depan kemejaku digenggam erat olehnya dan memaksaku untuk memandangnya. "Jadi, kau menyesal menolaknya untukku dan tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya?"

"Cih, tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri." Senyum meremehkan tersungging dibibirku, kulayangkan kembali tinjuku ke wajah tampannya dan membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemejaku. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencegahku ketika aku bilang akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura?! Kau tahu? aku bertanya seperti itu untuk meyakinkanku bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

'Bugh'

Tinjunya kembali mengenai wajahku yang mulai lebam. "Ketika aku bercerita padamu tentang seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, apa kau menyarankanku untuk tidak menolaknya? Tidak kan? Dan jika aku melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, betapa egoisnya aku, Teme."

"Tapi, aku rasa egois untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukanlah hal yang salah." Kembali tinjunya menghiasi wajah tanku.

Aku tersenyum sarkastik mendengar penjelasannya, "tapi tidak untukku, Teme. Aku tidak bisa egois jika harus menyakiti orang yang aku sayang. Kau tahu? aku pikir kau benar-benar sudah menyukainya, jadi aku memutuskan mundur untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Dasar bodoh," ejeknya lirih.

Kurasakan tubuhku menghangat, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang di telingaku. Aku membalas pelukannya dan menangis di sana. Menangisi kebodohanku yang tidak jujur akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapnya. Apa arti dari semua ini? Haruskah aku mundur? Atau berusaha merebutnya dari Sakura? Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

…..

Hari berganti hari, hubunganku dengan Sasuke semakin membaik setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang perlakuan Sasuke sedikit banyak berubah terhadapku. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, melainkan suatu perlakuan yang aku sendiri tidak dapat menyangkanya. Entahlah, aku merasa dia lebih memperhatikanku dari pada Sakura yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Ah, perhatian dengan caranya sendiri tentunya. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa senang, merasa berada lebih di depan dari pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganku dari pada dengan Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa sangat buruk ketika kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kembali bermain dipikiranku, entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku, mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku melihatnya, melihat Sakura yang mengintip dari balik pintu, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika mendapati kekasihnya mencium sahabatnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, aku mencoba menghindarkan diri dari Sakura.

Apa aku salah? Apa aku jahat? Egois untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, bukankan dia bilang tidak apa-apa? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa menjadi orang yang jahat? Apa aku benar-benar harus meninggalkannya?

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-paruku untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Namun sebuah kehangatan menyelimutiku, kurasakan tangannya melingkari tubuhku.

"Dia memutuskanku."

'Deg'

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka, kubalikkan badanku menghadapnya, menatap langsung kedalam onyxnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Dia bertanya kepadaku, siapa orang yang aku suka, kau atau dirinya. Dan aku rasa kau tahu apa jawabanku."

"Ja-jadi, dia tahu perasaanku padamu?"

"Hn."

Kutundukkan wajahku hingga dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah aku perlihatkan.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu kata apa yang harus aku keluarkan untukna, tanganku terkepal erat, "a-aku—" kembali Sasuke memelukku erat.

Apa sekarang aku menang? Apa aku harus merasa senang di mana Sakura mungkin sedang menangis dan merasa tertipu? Maaf, Sakura, tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan egois untuk segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Sasuke.

**The End**

Halo minna-san, lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Masih ingatkah padaku? Aku rasa tidak hahaha Setelah hiatus panjang, aku balik lagi bawa cerita baru. Maaf kalo banyak bagian yang membingungkan atau karakter SasuNaru yang diluar harapan kalian. Hontouni gomennasai~

**Kritik? Saran? Just leaving me a comment**


End file.
